Telecommunications network equipment is installed at diverse locations and in a variety of environments around the world. This network equipment, including front access panels, typically includes a local access port. The local access port allows service personnel to communicate with electronics inside the panel using a diagnostic computer, e.g., a notebook computer. The diagnostic computer allows the service personnel to configure, monitor, or troubleshoot the network equipment contained within the panel.
There are risks involved in connecting the diagnostic computer to the panel. The network equipment inside the panel is extremely sensitive to electrostatic discharge (ESD). ESD can severely damage the equipment inside the panel. Extreme caution must be taken when connecting the diagnostic computer to a panel that is currently operating because the local access port is directly connected to sensitive electronics inside the panel. The safest means of attaching the diagnostic computer is to power off the network equipment. Any potential loss of service creates continuity of service issues for customers. Unless the telecommunications network is already powered down due to a service issue, additional safeguards are included in order to monitor network operations in real time.
Traditionally, the additional safeguards used to eliminate the effects of ESD focus on path isolation. Specific electrical paths are included in a circuit design to route potential ESD away from the sensitive electronics. Path isolation techniques add complexity to the overall electrical design, and do not guarantee full immunity in all situations.